Twisted universe
by Belladonna-Isabella
Summary: Written for a challenge. There is a reason why team 7 was comprised of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. See why!


Done for **Rowena DeVandal's** - **May 1000 Words or Less Challenge** - "**Changing the Group Dynamic**"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

After reading that challenge I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind so…here it is!

Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

**oOo**

Once every year, usually at the beginning of spring, the ninja Academy of the Village hidden in the leaves conducts the ninja qualification exam. The young ninjas that succeed in it are granted the rank of genin and with it receive the right to bear the symbol of their village. What is most important is that they are separated into three man teams and are appointed a teacher. That teacher is usually a jounin, one of the highest ranking ninjas in the village.

Sasuke was certain that he would not be pleased with the group he would be assigned to, but he had figured he could cope. However, reality defied his worst nightmares. The reason was that his team-mates were the worst possible combination, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Even that dumb Naruto would have been a better choice.

Much to his dismay, as soon as the team's formation was announced, the two girls actually got into a fight about…him. Sasuke hadn't heard the exact argument, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Probably not.

**oOo**

Their introduction to their jounin teacher, Kakashi, had not served to improve the situation in the slightest.

_…"I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…Well…the person I like is…" she said, casting sideway glances towards Sasuke, who sat a few centimeters to her right. "Umm…Should I say my dream for the future…? OH MY!!" She yelled, sparing another meaningful glance at Sasuke before continuing, "The thing I dislike…is Ino."_

_"Right back at you," was Ino's response, before she stuck her tongue out, mocking her fellow team member._

_Kakashi sighed deeply before speaking, "Next!" _

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are things I dislike but I don't really like anything. I don't want to use the word "dream" but…I have an ambition; the resurrection of my clan and…to kill a certain man."_

_Both girls were flustered at hearing that._

_Ino, hugged Sasuke from behind, "You are so cool Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Ino let go of my Sasuke-kun!"Sakura protested._

_"Dream on, Huge-forehead!" Ino responded provocatively._

Another catfight had occurred just after that, forcing Kakashi to separate them. He had then proceeded to explain some details concerning their situation, something none of the genins had ever heard of. Apparently, the first thing a jounin teacher had to do was to determine if the group of fledgling ninjas assigned to him, was able enough to carry out missions. If he deemed it was not, the genins were forced to return to the academy to receive additional training. If the group was qualified, they would begin training and start carrying out low ranking missions.

The conclusion was of course that their group had to undergo yet another examination. That test was scheduled for the following day.

**oOo**

Sasuke was the first to arrive at the specified training grounds. The sun had barely risen and there was a calming silence surrounding him. That, however, changed not too long after his arrival on the scene.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" two female voices greeted him.

Sasuke turned to see Ino and Sakura race towards him. Each of them with a determined expression. Just before they reached him, Sakura fell face down on the ground (most likely pushed by the blonde girl). Ino slowed her pace and came to Sasuke's side, with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," she said, embracing Sasuke's left arm.

"INO!!" Sakura yelled, recovering at once from her fall. She, instantly stood up, "Get away from Sasuke Ino-pig!" the pink haired girl said, enraged.

"What did you say big-forehead?" Ino asked, relinquishing her hold on Sasuke in order to face the other girl.

"You heard me Blondie!" Sakura responded.

"You are one to talk, Pinky!" Ino countered. "Ugly!"

That last comment was enough to make Sakura's temper erupt. She lunged at Ino, but the blonde girl was not unprepared for that and she retaliated. The situation immediately developed to an all out brawl.

By the time Kakashi finally showed up, he saw an exasperated Sasuke, about to bolt and two exhausted, dirty and bruised female ninjas.

What was even worse was the reason those two girls were sprawled on the ground when their teacher arrived. The explanation was simple; they were both on a diet. The fight had left them drained of energy and extremely hungry.

How could such a team survive?

* * *

**oOo End oOo**

* * *

**A/N:** As I thought about this, I noticed that all the genin teams consist of two guys and one girl. Coincidence? I think not.


End file.
